


A Day To Relax

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [18]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, lazy day, unbetaed, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Mao Mao, Badgerclops and Adorabat take some well earned RnR





	A Day To Relax

“Badgerclops, I am relaxed.” Mao Mao insistis as he continues to hang from the ceiling in the dojo. “I meant doing something fun or vegging out on the couch or something, dude. Not… whatever this is?” I say as I gesture to his current state. “Metaion. And if you'll excuse me… MAO… MAO...MAO...MAO…” Mao Mao hums as he tries to refocus. “Come on, dude! Spend time with me~!” I whine playfully. “I just spent time with you, all three of you, if you recall.” Mao Mao says as wags a finger at me. 

“I wanna spend time as a family, you, me and Adorabat. Maybe we can grab lunch or maybe even go swimming one last time before summer ends!” I point out. “...That does sound nice, but we should do something different.” Mao Mao contemplates. “Yes! Thanks, hun!” I cheer as I give Mao Mao an upside-down kiss. “Hmm… this is a fun way to mix up our kisses.” Mao Mao points out as we break the kiss. “Reminds me of a movie or something.” I point out. 

“So what shall we do to relax?” Mao Mao asks. What should we do? “Let’s tell Adorabat, she might have an idea!” I suggest. Mao Mao hops down from the ceiling. “Excellent idea. Perhaps it would be wise to consult with her first before making any plans.” Mao Mao agrees. Mao Mao and I walk hand in hand back into the house. “Adorabat~!” I call out. “Yeah?” Adorabat’s voice rings out in the kitchen. 

Mao Mao and I walk into the kitchen and spot Adorabat drawing something, probably another adorable masterpiece or something. “We are gonna take the day off. What do you wanna do, Adorabat?” Mao Mao asks. “Hang on… and done!” Adorabat exclaims as she moves her art to the side. Adorabat looks up at us. “...So we have the day off?” Adorabat asks. “Yep! Is there anything you want to do?” I ask. Adorabat puts a wing on her chin and looks up in thought. “Hmm...I don’t really feel like doing special today!” Adorabat exclaims. 

“Really? ‘Cause I’m in a mood for a spa day! Massages, facials, getting our nails did…” I list off. “Badgerclops, you just want to do nothing and be pampered on.” Mao Mao calls out. “Rude! I care about… skin...moisture?” I try. Mao Mao raises an eyebrow at me in a way that is him silently asking,  _ “really, Badgerclops? Skin moisture?”. _ “Okay, fine. Maybe I do want to be pampered and doted on! But I know you love it too!” I point out. “I never denied that. I do love being doted and pampered…” Mao Mao starts. “See?!” I interrupt. 

Mao Mao holds his hand up. “Let me finish. I love being doted and pampered on… but only by handsome Badgers with one eye.” Mao Mao confesses with a wink. I feel my face becoming a little bit warmer. “Wait. Does Pure Heart Valley even have a spa?” Mao Mao asks. “It does…! But, I think Pinky works there sometimes?” Adorabat speaks up. Mao Mao, Adorabat and I let out a horrified shiver at the thought of Pinky working at the spa. “We can’t take that risk.” I state. “Seconded.” Mao Mao nods. 

“Pinky’s gross.” Adorabat agrees. “Okay, so spa day is out. What else should we do?” I ask. “How about we have a day in. Get comfy, play some video games, watch a terrible movie or two…” Mao Mao offers shyly. “That sounds amazing.” I say with a smile. “...take a bath together…” Mao Mao mumbles. “UM! Ahem! Adorabat, what do you think of a day in?” I ask, trying to remind Mao Mao that Adorabat is right here. 

“Sounds fun! Can we read more of that comic? I need to know what’s the deal with the new kids!” Adorabat asks. “You kept reading that to her?!” Mao Mao exclaims. “...In my defense...you let her watch horror movies?” I try. Mao Mao crosses his arms. “...Touche. But please tell me you at least replace the swear words with something else.” Mao Mao says. “What do you take me for? Of course I do!” I defend. “Wait… Mao Mao wouldn’t know what’s happening so we would have to start from the beginning.” Adorabat points out. “Yeah, I’m not re-reading all those acts again. So that means  _ Housestick _ is off the table…” I tell.

“Let’s just start with some rounds of Super Shatter Fam. I’ll get some snacks.” Mao Mao offers. The mention of snacks makes my heart soar. “...Have I ever told you I love you? Because I do, dude. I love you so much.” I say with as much seriousness as I can. “I love you, too.” Mao Mao says as he pecks me on the cheek. I leave the kitchen and gather the controllers for the Twitch. Adorabat flies into the room. “I think they added a new fighter!” Adorabat says as she lands on the couch. “Dude! Guitar and Trumpet?! They added them to Shatter?!” I exclaim as the game pops up with the details. 

“I have the snacks.” Mao Mao says as he rest them on the coffee table. “Dude! They added Guitar and Trumpet to Shatter!” I exclaim. “Really? Neat.” Mao Mao says casually as he does a backflip onto the couch. “Was that really necessary?” I ask as I take a seat on the other side of the couch. “Who’s Guitar and Trumpet?” Adorabat asks, nestled between Mao Mao and I. I gasp in horror. “How could you not know?!” I gasp. “Badgerclops, she’s five. The last game they had came out like eleven years ago. And the games they were known for came out like twenty years ago.” Mao Mao points out. 

“We are just going to have to show her then.” I say as I skip the opening. “Do we even have the games?” Mao Mao asks. “Yar har yar har, a pirate's life for me~.” I sing as my answer. “You wouldn't steal a purse, you wouldn't steal a aero-car-” Mao Mao starts. “Dude, I used to be in a group of thieves.” I point out. “...Oh right. Well, the games are pretty old anyways…” Mao Mao trails off. “What are you two even talking about?” Adorabat asks. 

“Nothing. Let’s get to shattering, Adorabat.” Mao Mao says as he shakes his head. We select our characters and get into a match. “Badgerclops, your gonna be easy pickings!” Mao Mao proclaims as he rushes at me with his character on screen. “I wouldn't count on that!” I say as I dash attack at him. “Y’all gonna feel the pain!” Adorabat says as she realizes a charge shot from the other side of the stage. 

“Darn!” “Ack!” Mao Mao and I exclaim as both of our characters take a high damage blow. Guitar and Trumpet fall off the stage. I try to recover but… “Dude! Their recovery’s weak!” I exclaim as I just manage to grab onto the stage. “Heh.” Mao Mao chuckles. “Take this!” Adorabat exclaims as she releases another projectile at Mao Mao. “Shoot.” Mao Mao blurts as he gets launched a little off stage. I take this opportunity to jump and hit Mao Mao off stage. “Rude! No team ups!” Mao Mao whines as his character tries to recover. 

“All is fair in love and Shatter.” I tell as I jump off stage to prevent Mao Mao from recovering. “And down air- what! That sends me down?!” I exclaim as I watch as Guitar attack knocks Mao Mao’s character further from the stage, too far for him to recover. Both Mao Mao and I are down a life. “Tee hee!” Adorabat giggles. Adorabat, meanwhile; still has all her lifes and not a single digit of damage. 

I look over to Mao Mao who looks back at me. “Truce?” He asks. “For now.” I nod. 

** _One Shattering time Later!_ **

“We got bodied.” I groan as we watch Adorabat’s character do a little dance as the game proclaims them the winner. “Absolutely destroyed.” Mao Mao sighs. “Y’all are always so focused trying to hit each other you forget about me~!” Adorabat laughs. “Let’s move on to something else… maybe a bad movie we can make fun of?” I offer. “Sure. Adorabat, what do you think?” Mao Mao asks. 

“I wanna tear apart the cinematography and frayed story threads of a cash grab flicks.” Adorabat says with a hungry look. “What?” Mao Mao and I question together. I didn’t even know Adorabat knew the word  _ “cinematography” _ ! “What?” Adorabat asks, confused at our confusion. “N-nevermind.” Mao Mao says as he shakes his head and looks for a movie to watch. 

As Mao Mao searches for a movie I can’t help but smile. Why can’t everyday be like this? Just the three of us? Hmm. Well. Most of the time it’s just the three of us. But I wish I could tell him how much I love him and stuff. I don’t think I have the words to describe how much I care for him. ...Wait. I... I-I think I might have an idea. It’s not just words. It’s also actions. And Mao Mao loves action! Yeah. YEAH! One day- one day soon…

Mao Mao turns and holds up a movie case with a wide smile. Adorabat giggles and Mao Mao gets the movie set up. Mao Mao jumps back on the couch and snuggles into my side as the logos for the movies fly across the screen. I peak down at Mao Mao and see him giving me the most content smile I’ve ever seen on his face.

Yeah. One day, I’m gonna ask him to marry me.

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
Adorabat: Here's my twenty five page long essay on why this film is an embarrassment to the medium  
Mao Mao & Badgerclops: *Visible dad confusion*  
Adorabat: Lol I'm like, five
> 
> So yep. This fic is a lot more laid back. They need a BREAK! So, yeah. Thanks for reading!


End file.
